Move On, Magic Trio!
by Natscchi
Summary: The Magic Trio planned to prank the students again this year, BUT, because they made a mess after that, the Awesome Trio tried to stop them for doing such things
1. Prologue

**Move On, Magic Trio! © Natscchi aka Me**

**Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa aka Himaruya Hidekaz**

**WARNING: contains magic(?), foul words, and also  
epic grammar fail / epic typo**

* * *

"Hah.. tonight is the perfect night for us gentlemen, you know what night is it?" Norway and Romania nodded slightly, "It's the night for us to shine~" Romania answered, smirk's on his face

It's the only day in each year, the day that the Magic Trio liked, Halloween, it's no halloween if there's no horror, yes?

"So!" England clapped twice, "Better get ready gentlemen!" Norway and Romania went to the changing room to get change

Meanwhile..

In the Gakuen School, some students arrived with their halloween costumes

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! Look! I dressed up as a wolf this year~" Italy showed his sharp teeth to Germany

"Italy-san, Doitsu-san.." Japan walked to them, he's wearing a Japanese's ghost costume, which is a bit to large for him

"Japan, did you loose wight or something?" Germany sweatdropp-ed

"A-Ah, no, this costume is a big for me, I asked China to make it smaller so it fits, but I don't know that the costume's still a bit too big for me.."

"A-Ah, I see.." While they're talking, China jumped up and down, as if he's a * jiangshi, "Japan! There you are!" (*jiangshi: Chinese Vampires or Zombies)

Japan took a piece of paper and put it on China's forehead, "Aiyaa! I'm not a real vampire aru!" China took it off

"Well, you acted like a vampire, so maybe if I put that paper you would stop jumping up and down" Japan chuckled

.

* * *

.

"Hey France, have you seen Iggy?" America looked around, France shook his head, "Non, but I feel something isn't right.."

"Hey dudeeee!" Denmark came towards America, "Did you guys see Norway anywhere?"

"Nope, I don't see England either" America started to feel uneasy

"Hey, don't tell me they're missing." It's the first time France was worried about England "..." A sudden silence between them

"Hey," France and Denmark turned their head around to see America, "Something IS really missing.."

"What is it?" France and Denmark asked in the same time

"You know what made last year's halloween a mess?" France and Denmark shook their head, "... Magic trio."

Denmark and France gasped, he's right, the magic trio... halloween is like a day where they could prank the students..

"We should warn the other students or-" A scream was heard by them, "Too late."

The three of them ran to the school entrance, some students were chased by some.. moving.. skeletons.

"Woa." They were too amazed to move

"H-Heellpp!" Seychelles screamed from the tree, some skeletons were under the tree, waiting for her to fall

"Don't worry Seychelles! Papa's coming!" France ran to the tree but ended up being chased by the skeletons

"Hey dude!" Someone patted America's shoulder, which made America almost scream in terror, when America turned around, it's just Prussia. "Hey, what's going on here? It's not awesome man!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's the Magic Trio fault, let's search for them."

* * *

A/N: YAY MAGIC TRIO~  
I know it's too early, but it's okay right? because I don't have much time in the end of October

OKAY! So~ this is just a prologue, and it's already getting hot here~ why?

Could you see Magic Trio vs. Awesome Trio? YES YOU DOOOO! *shot


	2. The Wolves Has Made Their Moves

The three of them ran inside the school building, the building was so dark, the only light sources are the Jack O' lantern that were used to decorate the school building

"Man, it's so dark here.." America looked around, maybe he could find one of the magic trio

But suddenly, the lights inside Jack O' lantern became furious, and it moved, as if it has a body

The three of them scanning the moving Jack O' lantern, and yes, it has a body of a skeleton, a glowing skeleton.

".. We, are, doomed." Prussia backed away

"..." It's unusual for Denmark to be quiet

"H-Hey, do you guys have anything to fight with?" Said America while backing away slowly

Wait..

America dressed as a serial killer  
Denmark dressed as a pirate  
Prussia dressed as a demon

They DID have a weapon

"..." They all took their own weapons, actually those were used to scare their friends, but not right now. "... CHAARGGE!" The awesome trio attacked the Jack O' lanterns, and it was so easy, they all defeated so easily

"Fuh, what a piece of cake." America wiped his sweat on his forehead

"Well, I forgot that I have a weapon in the first place.." Denmark scratched his cheek

"Us too.." They all continued to search the Magic Trio

_-Meanwhile-_

"I told you the Jack O' Lanterns aren't very useful!" Romania scolded England for that

"Well, it's just the beginning, the more they travel, the more it gets scarier" England plants a smirk on his face, "Well then! Norway, please?"

"...Sure, I wanna try this spell for once..." Norway lifted up his wand while looking the spelling book in front of him. "On Anko of course.." Norway smirked

_~Back to the Awesome Trio_

The three of them were resting on the stairs, since when did the stairs become this long?

"I.. wanna take a break first, you two could continue.." America panted, the other two nodded and continued their walking

The next one to fall down was Prussia, and now, the only one who could continue is Denmark, he walked a few steps again, and he noticed that the more he walked up, the more it gets darker, "The hell man?! I can't see anything!"

So he decided to walk back down, but it's still the same, everything was too dark for him to see

But suddenly he saw glimps of light not too far away, he walked into the place, he hoped for a light or something

He was wrong

He didn't find a light, but he found Norway

"N-Nor?!" Denmark almost jumped in shock

"Having fun yet Anko?" Norway twirled his wand

"What do you mean having fun!? Stop this now Norway!"

"No." Norway mumbled a spell under his breath, "_Tarantallegra__.."_ Suddenly Denmark's legs started to dance, he couldn't control them, "Wait whaaa—" Norway snickered "WAIT- NOOOOO!" "WHERE DID THESE BATS COME FROM?!" I guess they were in trouble too eh?

.

.

.

_To be continued in chapter 3_


	3. Scaredy Cats

"Goodbye, Anko.." Norway mumbled a spell, "Glisseo.." then the stairs became flat and form a ramp of slide so Denmark slide down until the bottom (Did I mention you that Norway's feet didn't touch the floor?)

Meanwhile, America and Prussia were already waiting for Denmark, "I heard his voice, get ready."

As expected, Denmark fell from the stairs, America and Prussia made their position and  
BAM! – Denmark kissed the floor nicely.

"You guys are so mean.." Denmark pouted childishly, America and Prussia snickered

"Kesesesesese! Plan's a success!" Prussia high-fived America, Denmark stood up, dusting off his costume

"By the way," America stared deeply into Denmark's eyes(?), "Did you see someone or something? We heard you screaming a while ago"

Denmark blinked twice, "... Yeah?"

"Was that supposed to be a question!?" Denmark shook his head, "...No, actually I DID meet Norway, and yeah, he mumbled some weird spells and my feets started to dance by themselves and also the stairs became a slide," Denmark looked back at the stairs, the stairs came back to normal, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down bro, I was chased by bats a while ago" Prussia patted Denmark's shoulder

"I was chased by some kind of a raged unicorn.."

"... awesome.."

"Well, I guess we're trapped in here until we catch them, and we WILL. Because if we don't catch them, the other students will look down of us" They all agreed

~Meanwhile at the room where the Magic Trio are~

"I see~ so you tried that spell on Denmark? How interesting.." England seemes to be interested

"I got the spell from your film that I watched a month ago..I thought that's just a random spell you put in your film.." When it comes in Harry Potter, England will be excited.

"Hey, hey! Can I go next~" Romania changed the topic

"Sure. Let's see how will you do it. And don't use your bats, they're kinda lame you know."

"Neh! They're too boring, I wanna use 'that' spell for once~" Romania grinned

"What do you mean by-" England's words were cut by Norway, "You mean by 'that' is..."

"Yep!" Romania winked teasingly

"... You sure about that..? There's a risk.."

"100% sure~" Romania walked away, leaving the room

Meanwhile, England's still confused, "What does he mean?", Norway whispered to England, "W-WHAT?" England gasped

_~Back to Awesome Trio_

The three of them stopped in front of a door which was actually a door to the laboratory

"L-Let's do rock paper scissors, the one who loses must open the door and walk in first" They all agreed

In the end, America lost, "Aaaww man! Seriously?" "You're bad at rock paper scissors America." Said Denmark

America peeked in the room, then, he opened the door, walking in, followed by the other two

The laboratory was creepy, there were so many animals that were used as an experiment

The three of them breathed heavily, the pressure in the laboratory was too high, so they stick together, but..

"_Descendo_.." Suddenly the awesome trio feets started to sink, INSIDE THE DAMN FLOOR.

"The f*ck?!" Prussia wiggled as he tried to get away

"It's useless my dear friend~" Romania appeared, sitting on one of the table, "You can't get out~"

Suddenly a sound BANG was heard, and a voice, screaming. "ROMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"W-Wait," Prussia's face darkened, "T-that voice... it was..."

.

.

.

_To be continued~  
_

* * *

**A/N**: I forgot to tell you from chapter 2, actually those spells are from Harry Potter, good thing Wikipedia has the list lol

And also, a quiz, could you guess that person who's going to save the awesome trio's butts? =7=9


	4. Two Paths

"ROMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Prussia shivered in fear, his face darkened, he recognized this voice, it was...

BAM – the door broke into pieces, revealing Hungary who was wearing a red devil costume with trident in her hands

Prussia gulped, Romania snickered, "Well, well, we have a new guest, well why don't you come in, Hungary!?"

"Hungary don't-" Prussia was too late, Hungary sinked inside the floor, but..

It's not effective.

Hungary escaped from the magic and ready to kill Romania, but Romania put a quick spell on her, _"Expulso!"_ things around her (such as chemical things) started to explode, "HUNGARY!" Prussia screamed in terror, the rest of the awesome trio still trying to get out and assist Hungary

But, the hungary we know wasn't that weak, she survived from the earlier explosion, Romania was in danger, he had a trick up in his sleeve, _"Diffindo!"_

Before the spell reacted to Hungary, another spell came in, _"Finite Incantatem!" _that spell undo Romania's spell

"What the hell England!" Romania turned around to England and Norway who were behind him

"Romania, did you forget our rules?!" England raised an eyebrow

Romania sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"And by the way, your time is over, you could come back." Said Norway

Before America said anything, the magic trio disappeared, they were free from Romania's spell

"Hungary, are you okay?" Prussia rushed into Hungary who was cursing Romania

"Knowing her she's okay dude, stop being all lover dovey here" Denmark moved his hands randomly

"Let's hurry up and find them, I really want to kill Romania right now." Hungary walked ahead

"And why is that?" America asked

"It's getting messy outside, some random monsters just keep coming out from God-know-from-where"

.

* * *

.

.

While the magic trio were heading to their room, Romania sneezed, "ACHOO!"

England and Norway turned around, "..That's not a good sign.." Said England

"Someone is talking behind his back"

"Maybe.."

.

* * *

.

_~Meanwhile at outside the building_

"_Fretele mai mare_ is having fun with his friends..." A kid around Sealand's age walked behind the schoolm the wind made him shivered, his clothes were tattered

The question is, who's this kid?

_~Back to awesome trio, and hungary_

"Not again!"

"Hey! It's like in the game 'Amnesia' I played a week ago!"

"It's not the time to say that Denmark!"

America and Denmark ran like there's no tomorrow, some monsters from the game that Denmark mentioned earlier, _"Amnesia"_ were chasing them

They chose the wrong path after they were seperated from Prussia and Hungary, well..

_-Flashback-_

_The four of them stopped because there were two paths ahead_

"_So..." America grinned slightly at Denmark, giving a secret signal at him, "Me and Denmark are going to the left, Prussia and Hungary could go to the right~"_

"_Wait, WHAT?!" The other two protested, "Why is the one who's deciding is you here!?" Hungary gave a glare at America_

"_Because I'm the hero of course! Hahahahaha!"_

"_Deal~!" Denmark high-fived America_

_Hungary sighed, Prussia was speechless_

_-End of Flashback-_

.

.

"How could we get here again?" Prussia forced himself to smile, even though it looked weird in some way

"Beats me." Hungary crossed her arms

.

.

.

_-Continued in the next chapter because I have to(?)-_

* * *

Fretele mai mare : big brother in Romanian (I use google translate so correct me if I'm wrong)  
**QUESTION**! could you guess the kid? :3


	5. Falling

"_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera" _

Norway walked to England who was in the middle of casting a spell, "What are you doing?" His voice made England stopped casting the spell

"I'm trying to summong my demons you 'git! And how did you get in?!"

Meanwhile, Norway was busy searching something inside his hat, "Your brothers sent you this a while ago.." He took out a voodoo doll

England took the doll, _'Perfect..'_ He thought

.

.

* * *

~Back to PruHun /shot

"L-Ladies first.." Prussia backed a few steps from the door, he was acting like a gentleman, and like a jerk in the same time

Hungary rolled her eyes, she kicked the door open and walked in. Prussia held her shoulder because he was scared

"It's so dark here.." Prussia whispered to Hungary

"Be careful, knowing them, they will put a trap around here" Hungary slowed her steps

They both continued walking steps by steps, and suddenly they heard a voice from above them,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Something, or someone landed right above Hungary (since Prussia ran away first)

"O-Ow.."

"H-Hey! It's soft here.."

"A-America?! Denmark!? What are you two doing and get off from Hungary!"

"H-Hungary?!" America looked down, "S-Sorry dude!" They both got off from her and then they helped her

"By the way, why is it so dark here?!" Denmark looked around, dark, dark and dark.

"We don't know ourself." Hungary dusted off her clothes, "But I'm sure they are near here"

"How?"

"I could smell _his_ scent."

"... okay..."

They all looked around, defensing themselves from the magic trio

Suddenly Denmark felt a hand covering his mouth, "MMMMPPHH!"

Hungary, who was beside him, quickly noticing that he was attacked, "Den-" but her hands were grabbed by someone behind her, "LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"

"Hungary-!"

"Wait, Denmark!"

As the lights turned on, Denmark and Hungary were gone

"O-Okay, we just need to calm.. and then we have to find the last one, England, and then ask him where are those two.." America sweatdropped

"O-Okay, so where is—HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Prussia flew upwards, his body was controlled by someone

"Haha!" That laugh came from behind America, and it was England's. How obvious.

While England was having fun, America took his chance and-!

"GYAAAA!" He was kicked by England to outside, he broke the glass window and fell, followed by Prussia

"Hahahaha!" Ah, that typical laugh of his.

.

.

* * *

.

"O-Ow..." America rubbed his head, his vision was blurry, his glasses fell to God-knows-where

"America? Wake up!" America blinked twice, trying to see the owner of that voice

"Den..?" America tried to get up, he looked around

"Dude, are ya okay?" Denmark gave him his glasses, "Here's your glasses dude" America took his glasses and put them on, "Thanks. Where are we anyway?"

"It seems we're in the school' janitor room, I was kidnapped by Norway and then I was locked inside here" Denmark sat on the floor, crossing both his arms and legs

"How did I get here?"

"Maybe you fell from there" Denmark pointed above, a ceiling with a big hole around America's body size on it

"Wait, ah nevermind, that's awesome!" They both suddenly forgot about their situation

Suddenly, lights went through the small window in the room

"What?" They both quickly got up and saw outside the window, "What's this?! It's like in my Hollywood movies!"

"America, get a hold of your self dude! We're trapped here!" Denmark slapped America  
on the face  
haha, I'm just kidding though

America shook his head to get himself together, "Okay! Since I'm the hero here, I should find a way-" Then a hole appeared right on his standing spot, "- OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!"

"America?!" Denmark looked down the hole, "Are you o-" and then there's another hole appeared under him, "-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"NOT AGAIIIINN!" America screamed in terror

_~Meanwhile_

"Why do I have to carry him?"

Hungary rolled her eyes, she was carrying the-unawesome-knocked-out-Prussia, "Hope I'm not lost or anything here.." Hungary kept walking forward, "What's that light over there?"  
Without thinking long, Hungary walked to the source of that light

_~Back to the falling America and Denmark_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THIS IS SO UNAWESOOOMMMMEEEEEE!"

_~... Okay, go to outside.._

All of the students were already waiting for Hungary and the Awesome Trio outside since they already killed all the monsters

"Where are they?!" France raged, it's been an hour and a half since they came in

"Woa Woa! Calm down France! You looked like a mad bull for a second" Spain locked both of his arms

"V-Ve..." Italy hid under the tree, Japan was comforting him, "It's okay Italy-san, Prussia-san and the others will be okay.."

"Hey!" Belgium shouted, "Who's over there?" She pointed on a figure walking outside  
it was Hungary with Prussia

Most of them were relieved, but Denmark and America were still nowhere to be found

They already asked Hungary, but she said, "I don't know where are those two, I only found Prussia and he's fainted"

Just at the moment when they were still trying to find out, a big hole appeared from nowhere on the sky, America and Denmark fell from it

"EVERYONE!" This time Germany shouted, "LET'S HURRY UP AND SAVE THEM!"

The Axis, Allies, Germans, and Nordics plus those countries who wanted to help(?) trying as hard as they can before America and Denmark kissed the ground

They made a trampoline made out from some cloths and America and Denmark saved, but the bounced and ended up stuck in a tree

"A-Are you two okay?" Japan quickly ran to the tree where those two were stuck at

"I'm okay... just, can't get out from here.." America sweatdropped

"You're too fat aru!"

"Hey!"

"U-Um guys? I'm stuck here.." Denmark waved at the Nordics

"Y'o 'd'ot.."

"Su-san! Let's help him shall we?" Finland put an innocent smile while raising his sword

"Nah, you two should do it, I don't want to do it.." Iceland was being careless, again.

While Russia and Finland were helping them, the rest were still thinking where the hell could the Magic Trio at

"Any information?" Romano asked

"Neh, America and Denmark don't know anything, neither Hungary or Prussia" France answered

"E-Excuse me! I-I know where are they.." Their attentions suddenly changed to the owner of that voice

"R-Really?!" Italy cheered, "Y-Yes!"

"Ah! I've seen that kid before!" Ukraine walked towards them, "Let's see... what's your name again... ah!

_**Moldova**_!"

.

* * *

.

.

~I have to end this because this is getting exciting lol, reviews / follows / faves will be appreciated!  
And **HAPPY HALLOWEEN **


End file.
